Chibbi FLuffy
by Odin the great
Summary: Sesshomaru is turned into a little kid again when he denies to mate with the Eastern Demon Lord's daughter, the reason he would not mate with her is because he was already in love with someone. Can Kagome help him? Sesshy OOC SesshyKags
1. Chapter 1 And so it begins

**Chibi Fluffy**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru is turned into a little kid again when he denies to mate with the Eastern Demon Lord's daughter, the reason he would not mate with her is because he was already in love with someone. He searches out Inuyasha's group so that Kagome can help find away to turn him back to his original self.

**WARNING! WARNING! SESSHOMARU VERY OOC!**

**Chapter one- And so it begins**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office and was reading over a letter that was sent to him by the Lord of the East, he was told it was very important, so important that he was awoken from his slumber to read this damn letter.

_'Dear Lord Sesshomaru of The West,_

_I, Lord Taiki of the East, am coming over to speak to you about a very important matter. It has come to my attention, and every other Lord and Ladies attention, that you have yet to get a mate. You know that when a Demon Lord or Lady has reached the age of 1520 they must find a mate or step down from ruling. But do not fret young one, I have come up with a solution to your problem, and I will tell you what my solution is when I arrive._

_-Lord Taiki of the East'_

'What is that old fool going on about, I am not 1520 yet, I am 1519. True I am close to that age but I still have half a year until I reach that age. And that is just long enough to make the one I love love me back and mate with her.' Sesshomaru thought just as a servant knocked on his office door. "What?" He snapped he had just been about to get up and go back to bed and start dreaming of his lovely woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you My Lord, but Lord Taiki and his daughter Niigaki are here and wish to speak with you now My Lord." The servant said through the door. Sesshomaru growled and suddenly felt the urge to rip out his perfect hair.

'Why the hell did he have to bring that brat here?' Sesshomaru asked himself then stopped and looked at the door in horror as a horrible thought passed through his head, 'What if he wants me to mate with his daughter!' He felt his beast move around in his cage angry,

**'No! Not Mate With Her! Mate With Love!' **his beast growled.

"I intend too." Sesshomaru muttered, he then sighed and turned to the matter at hand. "Fine, let them in." right after he said that his door opened and a Man with long dark purple hair and bright pink eyes walked in with a young woman with long dark purple hair and bright green eyes walked in. As soon as the man saw Sesshomaru he smiled a warm smile that was suppose to but Sesshomaru as ease, but didn't because Sesshomaru saw the smile the woman gave him he was not about to relax. The woman gave him a smile that looked like she was about to pounce on him.

"Aw, Lord Sesshomaru, its been awhile." the guy said and Sesshomaru stood up and shook the guy's hand.

"Lord Taiki, it has been awhile," Sesshomaru said 'I was hoping I could make it even long, but you just had to ruin it.' Sesshomaru thought, "What do I owe this meeting?"

"Did you not read my letter?" Lord Taiki asked.

"Yes I read it, but I do not believe I should take it serious." Sesshomaru said.

"And why is that? Do you not wish to rule the western lands? Because if that is so I will Gladly. . ." Lord Taiki started.

"I am not going to give my lands to you." Sesshomaru growled. "The reason I thought I shouldn't take it serious is that I have yet to turn 1520." he said.

"Yes, this is true but it is best not to wait until you are to find a mate. So I have come up with the best solution, you should mate my daughter Niikagi. She has loved you since the first time you two meet, and you seemed to like her too." Taiki said smiling. Sesshomaru glanced over to the woman beside Taiki, when the woman saw that he was looking at her she sat up straighter and pushed her boobs out more and tried to look sexy, and failed.

"I will have to decline." Sesshomaru said.

"What? Why?" both Niikagi and Taiki asked.

"Because I already have someone I intend to mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, and why have I not met her yet?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Niikagi asked in full bitch mode.

"She is not here at the moment" Sesshomaru said.

"Where is she?" Taiki asked starting to think Sesshomaru made this woman up.

"My Lord, Inuyasha has just been spotted entering you lands." Jaken squawked running into the room, he slid to a stop when he saw Lord Taiki and Niikagi in the room, he bowed. "I am sorry My Lord, I did not know you were in a meeting." Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up and Jaken flinched half expecting to get kicked or something, what he did not expect was to feel Sesshomaru walk by him.

"Where are you going?" Niikagi asked.

"To deal with my younger half-brother." Sesshomaru said.

"I shall come with you." Niikagi said running after him, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her.

"You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru said.

"But why, I'm going to be the Lady of the West soon I should be there when you punish that half-bread for trespassing on our land." Niikagi said.

"Oh My Lord, I am so glad to hear that you will be mating soon." Jaken said with tears of joy flowing down his face.

"I am not going to mate with you, where the hell did you ever get that thought?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well because you obviously made up that lie about having some one you intended to mate with, just to try and play hard to get." Niikagi said running her finger down Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru snarled at her then knocked her hand away from him.

"I did not lie, I do intend to mate with her, she just has yet to be informed of this." Sesshomaru said then walked away.

"You will regret ever denying me Sesshomaru, just you wait and see." Niikagi said her eyes glowing a dangerous dark green.

**\''/**

Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag yawning as Inuyasha tried to dig himself out of the thirty foot hole she put him in. He had tried to make them search for jewel shards the whole night, it was now around night and Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to finally let them sleep. After she unrolled her sleeping bag she grabbed her night clothes and walked behind a tree and changed into them. When she was done with that she walked over to the sleeping Shippo that was laying next to the fire Miroku had made for them and picked him up, she walked over to her sleeping bag and climbed into it setting Shippo next to her. He snuggled up into her cleavage mumbling incoherent words, Kagome gave him a sleepy smile before falling into her own restful sleep. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.

**\''/**

Sesshomaru ran through the woods trying to get to Inuyasha's group as fast as he could. He stopped and suddenly felt very strange, his body was tingling all over, he shook off the feeling as nothing and continued running. He never realized that his body began to give off a low glow that was slowly getting bright the more time went on. He soon began to realized that the trees were slowly beginning to grow larger. 'What in the world is going on here?' he asked himself.

**'Whore did something to us.'** His beast growled.

'What the hell did she do to us?' Sesshomaru asked noticing that his clothes seemed a lot baggier than when he first began his trip.

**'Don't know. Kill her!'** His beast roared.

'No first we must get to Kagome, she'll know what is happening to us.' Sesshomaru thought and began to run faster, or tried too but every time he tried to take a step he kept tripping over his pants. He growled and took them off, figuring his shirt would cover up his privet parts.

**'Why your strip? Mate not near.' **His best said.

'I had to to get to Kagome faster, other wise I would be face first in the mud every time I took a step.' Sesshomaru thought. A few hours later Sesshomaru found himself slowly walking into Inuyasha's camp tired as hell, he collapsed just as he heard Inuyasha yelling.

**\''/**

Kagome was jolted from her sleep when she heard Inuyasha began to yell. "Where the hell are you bastard, I know you're here I smell ya nasty scent!" At first Kagome thought he was to Naraku and shot up waking Shippo. She quickly climbed out of her sleeping bag and ran over to her bag grabbing her arrows. She looked around the camp but only saw Sesshomaru's shirt. . . wait why was that laying on the ground in their camp. Kagome, curious, walked over and noticed that a little kid was wearing the shirt and was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh." Kagome said and ran over to the boy, she picked him up and noticed that he looked no older than eight years old, she turned him over to see what he looked like and gasped.

* * *

**Sorry that the First chapter is so short, I promise that the chapters will be longer.**

**Previews- **

**Twin Souls-**

**Kagome and her family has a nice night and Kagome learns a little bit more about Yuki and what was happening in her old time. While back 500 years in time the mysterious man meets up with Kagome's friends and convinces them to go to the well and wait for Kagome's return. In her Time Kagome finds out a little secret that turns her would up side down. To find out the little secret tune in for the next installment of 'Twin Souls' Chapter II.**

**To Love a Demon Lord-**

**Sesshomaru declares that his group will now travel with Inuyasha's group, this leads to a fight between the two half-brothers. Kikyo makes her first appearance in the story. Kouga drops by to see how his woman is and is confronted by a pissed Sesshomaru. Come follow the group as they travel the land to collect the remaining jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and find love in 'To Love A Demon Lord'**

**Bring Me To Life-**

**Kikyo and Kagome finally have their fight, Kagome tries to decide if she should leave or not, the voice in her head helps her decide. And yet another vision of Rin and Shippo with Shippo continuing to act very strange. Shippo tells Rin something that turns not only Rin's world upside down but also Kagome's world. To see what it is that Shippo said please join in to the next installment of 'Bring Me To Life' Chapter 4- Fight!**

**COMING AS SOON AS I WRITE IT!**

**(Insert Awesome Pirate Story Title Here)**

**Summary-**

**Kagome is the daughter if a navy man, his wife is the Priestess of the village they live in. Kagome is a very spirited and loud mouth girl who will not let anyone tell her what to do, her parents wish that she would be just like her Twin sister Kikyo and be girly. One day a infamous pirate group comes to her town and kidnaps her. Will Kagome learn to quiet her loud mouth before it gets her killed, or will that loud mouth of hers lead her to love?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh How Cute Are You

**Chibbi Fluffy**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru is turned into a little kid again when he denies to mate with the Eastern Demon Lord's daughter, the reason he would not mate with her is because he was already in love with someone. He searches out Inuyasha's group so that Kagome can help find away to turn him back to his original self.

**Chapter 2- Oh How Cute Are You**

Kagome was jolted from her sleep when she heard Inuyasha began to yell. "Where the hell are you bastard, I know you're here I smell ya nasty scent!" At first Kagome thought he was to Naraku and shot up waking Shippo. She quickly climbed out of her sleeping bag and ran over to her bag grabbing her arrows. She looked around the camp but only saw Sesshomaru's shirt. . . wait why was that laying on the ground in their camp. Kagome, curious, walked over and noticed that a little kid was wearing the shirt and was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh." Kagome said and ran over to the boy, she picked him up and noticed that he looked no older than eight years old, she turned him over to see what he looked like and gasped. There in her hands was a little version of Sesshomaru**.**

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked laughing at his older brother, or should it be younger brother now?

"I seem to be in need of your help Kagome." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding as if he really were eight years old instead of 1519, Kagome had the sudden urge to squeal and hug him, but she resisted the urge. . . barely.

"What happened?" Kagome asked using her motherly voice. Sesshomaru looked up at her with his big round eyes.

"I don't know, I wish I knew but I don't" Sesshomaru whispered like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cooky jar and Kagom's will power came crashing. She coed at him as she hugged him to her chest.

"Aw, don't worry I'll help find a way to restore you back to your normal self." Kagome said.

"WHAT! No we are not!" Inuyasha said, "Let the bastard find his own way back to his old self. Here give him to me, I'll punt him out of our campsite so he can start." he said grabbing for Sesshomaru to glared at him and held on to Kagome like a scared child.

"You will do no such think Inuyasha, we can't leave him like this, he may not have his powers in this form. What if he dies, could you live with the death of your older brother resting on your shoulders for the rest of your life?" Kagome asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'll live." Inuyasha said reaching for Sesshomaru.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha went crashing to the ground, Sesshomaru winced at her yelling. "Aw I'm sorry, did that hurt your ears?" Kagome asked once again in mother mode, he turned his head to look at her and smiled. She smiled back as she stood up and held out her hand for him to grab. "Come on, I bet you're hungry." she said.

"I am a little hungry." Sesshomaru said as his stomach gave a little growl. 'Damn this child-like body always needing to be feed on a regular bases like some human body.' he thought

"Well then, lets feed you." Kagome said just as Inuyasha stood up from his man made hole.

"What, no! If you feed him he will never leave!" Inuyasha cried.

"Sit boy." Kagome said.

**\''/ Latter that day \''/**

The group had been traveling for a few hours with Inuyasha leading the group grumbling about stupid older half-brothers turned younger or something along that lines. Behind him Kagome walked with Shippo riding on her shoulders and Sesshomaru holding her hand, bringing up the rear of the group was Sango riding on Kirara with Miroku. "Momma, I'm bored." Shippo said pouting.

"Want to play a game?" Kagome asked and Shippo perked up at hearing the word 'game'.

"Yes!" Shippo said practically bouncing on her shoulder, Kagome laughed at him she never noticed Sesshomaru close his eyes and smiled memorizing how her laugh sounded.

"Okay, how about we play the ABC game." Kagome said.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru said.

"It is where we use a letter of the alphabet and name something. Inuyasha start and show him how it is done." Kagome said.

"A, Asshole." Inuyasha said and Kagome gasped and covered Sesshomaru's ears.

"Inuyasha we have children with us!" Kagome cried and Inuyasha turned to see her covering a smirking Sesshomaru's ears.

"What! He's not a child! He is over 1000 years old, he has probably seen and heard a lot worse than that!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to Sesshomaru. And Kagome released his ears and glared at Inuyasha with her hands on his hips.

"Even if that is true we still have Shippo here." Kagome asked.

"I cuss in front of the little runt all the time." Inuyasha stated.

"Yea, and that needs to stop!" Kagome cried stomping over to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't like how close Kagome and Inuyasha were, he tried to step up to them and pull Kagome away from Inuyasha when Sango grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't, they can get pretty violent." Sango said then turned to Miroku, "I guess we're going to stop here for lunch."

"I'll go start a fire." Miroku said and went to collect some fire wood.

"Oh yea, and how are you going to stop me wench?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I'll just have to s-i-t you every time you cuss around Shippo." Kagome huffed and turned around and walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "I'm sorry about that would you like to help me and Shippo cook some lunch?" she asked bending down to look Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"I'd love too." Sesshomaru said then looked behind her to Inuyasha and smirked. Maybe this child-like body wouldn't be to bad if he gets Kagome's attention on him all the time.

**\''/ Near dinner time \''/**

Lunch had gone as smoothly as it could and after lunch was done with Inuyasha made them continue searching for jewel shards. They hadn't found any nor had they been attacked by any demons, now it was dark and Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to let them stop, he agreed after being sat twenty times.

"Kagome, are we going to have bath time tonight? We didn't get to have one last night." Shippo asked Kagome who was cooking some fish Miroku had caught for them in a near by river.

"If there is a hot springs near here." Kagome said.

"There is, I passed by it on the away to the river." Miroku said.

"Oh, well then after we eat dinner we'll go have bath time." Kagome said, "Would you like to join us Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked up at her with a shocked face.

'Bath time? What does she think I'm a little kid?' He asked himself. "Bath time?" he asked out loud.

"Yea, it is when me, Sango, and Momma go to the hot springs and we all wash ourselves." Shippo said climbing into Kagome's lap, "Some times Mamma will tell us stories of when her and her brother were younger." he added but Sesshomaru didn't hear him, all he heard was Kagome an bath.

'So that means Kagome will be naked.' Sesshomaru thought smirking, 'She is willingly let me come watch her bath knowing I am 1519?' he looked down at his child-like form and his smirk widened, 'I am starting to love this body.' "I would like to join you in this bath time." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT! Oh Hell No!" Inuyasha yelled jumping from his perch in his tree. "If you want to bath yourself, you can go after her bath time you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright, Inuyasha if that is what you want. I will go the the hot springs alone and defenseless and be attacked and die." Sesshomaru said. Kagome scooped up Sesshomaru and hugged him to her chest.

"No you are not, you are coming with us for bath time." Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha and smirked.

'Why that asshole! Using Kagome's weakness to see her naked! I will not let him use her like that!' Inuyasha thought trying to pry himself out of his little hole. Dinner was over with and it was now Bath time, Bath time had came too soon for Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and walked over to her big yellow bag and began to dig around in it. Kagome soon found what she was looking for, her shampoo and conditioner and a change of clothes she had also pulled out an extra shirt for Sesshomaru to wear.

"Okay boys lets go." Kagome called out to Shippo and Sesshomaru. Instantly Sesshomaru was by her side taking her hand as Shippo was just started to run over to them. Sango stood up from her seat and walked over to her just as Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. "Everyone ready? Alright lets go." Just then Inuyasha jumped from his tree. "You are not allowed Inuyasha."

"I know, I just thought I'd take Sesshomaru from you." Inuyasha said and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I thought me, Miroku, and him can start our own bath time after you girls finish of course." Inuyasha said.

"That's a good idea Inuyasha, that way he can bathe and not be endanger." Kagome said and Inuyasha smirked down at Sesshoamaru, who was glaring at him.

'I've got you now asshole.' Inuyasha thought.

"But I'll let Sesshomaru decide if he wants to go with you or us." Kagome said whipping Inuyasha's smirk from his face and Sesshoamaru began smirking at him.

"I think I want to go with you Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru said cutely.

"Aw!" Kagome said right before bending down and pulling Sesshomaru into a crushing hug. After a good five minutes Kagome pulled away and then began walking toward the hot springs with Sesshomaru's hand in her. Sesshomaru turned and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Fucking ass hole!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yea, but you got to admit he is a fucking genius too." Miroku said, "Using his child-like appearance to gain access into their bath time."

**\''/**

"Aw this feels so good." Kagome moaned as she stepped into the hot springs. She leaned back in the water resting her head on the side of the hot springs letting Sesshomaru have full view of her body, he smirked eying her.

'I LOVE BATH TIME!' He thought smirking.

* * *

**Previews- **

**Twin Souls-**

**Kagome and her family has a nice night and Kagome learns a little bit more about Yuki and what was happening in her old time. While back 500 years in time the mysterious man meets up with Kagome's friends and convinces them to go to the well and wait for Kagome's return. In her Time Kagome finds out a little secret that turns her would up side down. To find out the little secret tune in for the next installment of 'Twin Souls' Chapter II.**

**To Love a Demon Lord-**

**Sesshomaru declares that his group will now travel with Inuyasha's group, this leads to a fight between the two half-brothers. Kikyo makes her first appearance in the story. Kouga drops by to see how his woman is and is confronted by a pissed Sesshomaru. Come follow the group as they travel the land to collect the remaining jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and find love in 'To Love A Demon Lord'**

**Bring Me To Life-**

**Kikyo and Kagome finally have their fight, Kagome tries to decide if she should leave or not, the voice in her head helps her decide. And yet another vision of Rin and Shippo with Shippo continuing to act very strange. Shippo tells Rin something that turns not only Rin's world upside down but also Kagome's world. To see what it is that Shippo said please join in to the next installment of 'Bring Me To Life' Chapter 4- Fight!**

**(Insert Awesome Pirate Story Title Here)-**

**Kagome wakes up and finds herself on a seemingly captain-less Pirate Ship. No matter how hard she tries she can't find the captain, and none of the other pirates will tell her who the captain is, hell they won't even look at her. What is going on? She meets a Young 10 year old human girl and instantly falls under her spell. To see what spell she is placed under please join in for the the installment of '(Insert Awesome Pirate Story Title Here)' Chapter 2.**

**COMING AS SOON AS I CAN COME UP WITH A NAME FOR IT!**

**Untitled**

**Summary-**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru are best friends, but Sesshomaru wishes to be more than friends with her but cant because she is his younger half-brother's girlfriend. What is Sesshomaru to do? Start wooing the girl and make her fall for him that is what. Will Kagome choose Sesshomaru or stay with Inuyasha and his cheating ways?**

**The School Yard Ghost**

**Summary-**

**Mai, Naru and Lin are called to investigate a case for a private school. When Mai started to get hit on by one of the students who is helping them Naru gets jealous and possessive of her. Will Naru be able to suck up his prode to realize he has feelings for Mai or will he lose her to his brother?**


End file.
